Demon Gunk And Showers............
by Kiva
Summary: Just a little bit of silly rambling written after a really fun chat............sorry guys..........


Okay. This was written late at night, after a really fun chat with some friends. While talking to Pari, Bella and Baby, I began scratching out a line here and there, as a jokey sort of story. The others suggested I write and post it, so I am. Although, please keep in mind it's just a bit of silly fun, no real plot except getting Nick as unclothed as possible, ridding the world of Rachel, and including my friends as characters. So, if you want to review, please do. Just keep those things in mind [ as well as the amount of caffeine I ingested while writing.]  
  
Also, it's un betaed, and originally ran longer, and included Philip, and Spike from Buffy [ down Pari G]  
  
But, I was tired, so.....I might write that one another day. [You have been warned ;) ]  
  
Disclaimer::: I own none of these characters, nor do I lay claim to any of them. This is harmless fun.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************  
  
  
  
"Nick," Alex exclaimed, "What happened?"  
  
She was staring at the rags that Nick's clothes had become. As well as the several pieces of flesh that she could see peeking through the gashes.  
  
"Demon," he answered, raising his arms and pulling off the remains of his torn sweater, and oblivious to his audience, continued on, moving his hands to the waistband of his ripped jeans, and un buttoning them.  
  
"Nick," Alex interrupted, finding her voice, "shouldn't you do that upstairs, as opposed to here, in the middle of the foyer?"  
  
"Sorry Alex," he apologized, not stilling his movements, "but I can't stay in these clothes a minute longer."  
  
He looked down at the dirty and slashed t-shirt in his hands.  
  
"Demon gunk," he clarified.  
  
The powerful muscles of his bare arms flexed, pulling down his jeans, his motions slow thanks to the incredibly sticky demon gunk he had mentioned. Inch by agonizing inch of flesh was revealed, his only remaining un sticky garment his boxers. As the rough material slipped of his hips, sliding down to his legs, exposing----  
  
woah, sorry, I got carried away  
  
"It's okay Kiva," Nick assured, his eyes scanning the ceiling where the author of the current story he found himself in, resided.  
  
Sharing a look with Alex, one that seemed to say, *Writers!*, Nick finished his undressing.  
  
  
  
Alex noticed that the visible flesh of Nick's body, was covered in small, but no doubt stinging scratches.  
  
"Wow Nick," Alex breathed. "I mean, wow, nasty scratches," she corrected herself, hoping she covered up in time.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but I managed to get it," he said, bending down to pull out his gun from the holster on the floor.  
  
Hey, I should have him bend down more often  
  
"Kiva!" Nick shouted.  
  
Sorry, sorry. I won't do it again  
  
  
  
"Took nearly all my available ammo, but I nailed it," he smiled, standing up.  
  
"Well," Nick continued, "I'm gonna go get a shower.....wanna scrub my back?" he joked to Alex.  
  
"Nick," she laughed, averting her dark eyes and hoping that he didn't notice her embarrassment.  
  
Honey, I don't think it worked   
  
"Kiva!" Alex hissed.  
  
Okay, okay. You guys *do* realize that it's *my* story, right?   
  
Barely containing a laugh at the naïve young writer, the two Legacy members looked at each other.  
  
"Poor Kiva," whispered Nick, "she still thinks that *she's * the one in charge."  
  
"Yeah," said Alex, "Despite the fact that time after time, no matter *what* she's doing, if we come knocking, she runs to the nearest computer and starts typing."  
  
Hey!   
  
"Sorry Kiva," the two obediently chorused.  
  
Okay, let's get on with *my* story   
  
Nick smiled at Alex.  
  
"Well, the offer's still open," he teased, clearly enjoying her squirming.  
  
The mood between the two was spoiled, as Dr Rachel Corrigan, professional nosy person, chose that moment to enter.  
  
"Er...hey guys," she greeted, drinking in the sight of a nearly naked Nick, "what's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Alex quickly answered.  
  
"Thanks for bringing *her* in to this Kiva" Alex whispered angrily. "You've really killed the mood."  
  
Don't worry, I've got it all taken care of. Just carry on   
  
"Nick got covered in demon gunk on his latest heroic mission, and he's just going to take a shower. Right Nick?"  
  
"Yeah," Nick said, visibly uneasy at the looks Rachel was throwing him as she stared at his body.  
  
"Kiva?" he whispered urgently.  
  
Okay, okay. They should be here any second now   
  
Suddenly, the front door burst open, admitting two figures, their faces obscured by the robes they were wrapped in.  
  
While their faces were masked, the guns in their hands made their intent clear.  
  
"That's the last time you look at his body like that, you bitch," snarled one of the figures.  
  
Then the two opened fire on the good doctor, cutting her down swiftly.  
  
As blood stained the walls, Nick moved to shield Alex.  
  
Too graphic?   
  
"Kiva!" came the reply.  
  
Alright already. Guys, you can stop now   
  
The sudden silence after all the gunfire was startling.  
  
Nick looked up in shock as the quiet was broken. Two definitely female voices, suddenly burst into a verse of 'Ding Dong, The Witch Is Dead.'  
  
Guys, cut it out for a second, they wanna know who you are   
  
As the robes were thrown back, Nick was confronted by....two beautiful women.  
  
"Huh?" said Nick.  
  
Just go with it   
  
"Hey Nick," said one of the women. "I'm Pari. This is Bella," she indicated her friend.  
  
"Hi Nick," came the others greeting.  
  
"How did you ----" Nick started, only to be cut off by the vision introduced as Pari.  
  
"Know that Rachel was drooling on you again?" she finished.  
  
At his nod, she went on.  
  
"Honey, we watch you every week. We got really tired of her lusting after you, and decided we'd had enough of the whiny little --"  
  
Hey! No language  
  
"Sorry Kiva," said Pari.  
  
"And besides," added Bella," Kiva said you mentioned a shower...we thought that you might need a back rub," she grinned.  
  
"Which we would be *more* than happy to provide," Pari chimed in.  
  
They were interrupted by a new voice.  
  
"Hey guys....what about me?"  
  
The liberators of Nick turned around.  
  
"Baby!" they screamed, moving to greet their friend.  
  
Hey Baby   
  
"Hey Kiva," she said, looking to the ceiling.  
  
The others were just about to help Nick with something.....you got here too late to off Rachel  
  
"Damn," Baby muttered.  
  
but, you can help the others with Nick   
  
Baby mulled this over.  
  
"Actually, I think I'll wait for Derek and Philip. They could probably do with some comfort since Rachel had such an...*unfortunate*...accident."  
  
Good thinking. Why don't you go make yourself comfortable in Derek's study?   
  
"Don't mind if I do," she said. "See you guys," she grinned, moving off.  
  
As Pari and Bella moved to either side of the Ex SEAL, each taking hold of an arm, Alex raised her eyes to the ceiling.  
  
"Hey, Kiva. What about me?"  
  
Sorry honey, I....I'll write another story, one where *you* get some   
  
Alex grinned.  
  
"When? Kiva?.....Kiva?.....Kiva?!" she screamed.  
  
ha ha ha......So, Nick....who's up for that shower?...*G* 


End file.
